Return To Mobius (Sequel to Seeing Double)
by musicalocelot
Summary: (This is a sequel so you won't understand the story if you don't read Seeing Double first.) After being accidentally sent to Planet Duran by Dr. Eggman, Sonic and co. return, only to find that the evil doctor has completely taken over. OC warning. I'm open to constructive criticism. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hiya! For those of you who don't know, This is the sequel to my story Seeing Double. If you have not read that story you will not understand this one. Just saying. So to those of you who have read Seeing Double... welcome to Return To Mobius! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot and such.**

**The first chapter will basically go over what has happened during the few days that Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were on Planet Duran. There will be new POVs! **

**Now here's chapter 1 comin at cha...)**

**Return To Mobius...**

**The New Mobius**

**(Vector's POV)**

Three days. Three days was all it took for the entire world to fall. Three days! Vector was thisclose to getting so angry he could just destroy the tree he was leaning against.

After Sonic and the others were apparently 'killed' by Eggman, he sent a HUGE army of Eggbots to take over the world. Just like he always wanted. People were captured, cities were taken over, it was chaos. And what did Team Chaotix do? Well, they ran for their lives of course! What else could they do?

Vector had run straight to Miss Vanilla's house. He had gotten there just in time to watch her and her daughter and chao being dragged away by Eggbots as their house burned to the ground. Vector tried to save them, but, of course, failed.

Then, to top it all off, Charmy had been shot and captured while they were trying to escape Station Square. The poor little guy. Vector didn't even know if the young bee was alive or dead!

Thinking of this only made the crocodile even more angry. He finally snapped and turned on the tree, punching it as hard as he could. Vector's fist sunk into the tree, resulting in a splinter that didn't help his mood at all.

Espio came back from making a fire for their little base camp that they had made in the forest just in time to witness this. "What did that tree ever do to you?" He said. Vector pulled out the splinter with a whimper and looked over at the violet chameleon.

"I'm just so mad!" He yelled, letting off some steam. "How could I be so lame!? I couldn't save Miss Vanilla! I couldn't save Charmy! Espio, what are we supposed to do? There's no way we can beat Eggman alone." Rage died down to hopelessness. Vector slumped onto the ground.

"I just don't know what to do."

**(Espio's POV)**

Espio looked down at the green crocodile before him. It was a sorry sight. The chameleon had never seen Vector so hopeless and lost before. Vector was always the one who never gave up. The one who kept pushing forward even with the craziest schemes. Even if he was completely wrong, that didn't stop him. And now look at him.

"Vector, Look at yourself. You need to pull yourself together. Your not going to save Miss Vanilla, Cream, or Charmy with an attitude like that." Espio pointed out.

"Well how am I gonna save em?" Vector asked. "hmm." _Good question... _Both reptiles stood there deep in thought.

_Well we can't just rush Eggman's fortress. We would be dead men. Maybe we could find some way to sneak in through the ventilation system? No. Vector wouldn't fit. Maybe we could hide on an incoming shuttle? No. We would be seen. Wait... _

"If Eggman didn't have power, Then he wouldn't have light or security cameras. We could go up to Angel Island and disconnect him from the Master Emerald,then sneak into his base while he has no power." Espio suggested. "Nah, that wouldn't work." Vector said. Espio just looked at him. _Yes it would..._

"Aha!" Vector shouted, lifting a finger into the air. "I got it! We'll disconnect Eggman's power source and then sneak in while it's dark! Am I a genius or what?"

Espio did a face palm. He wanted to tell Vector just how much of a genius he was, but decided against it. "Yeah, that sounds like a great plan. Wonder why I didn't think of it." Espio grumbled.

The green crocodile, not noticing his mistake, patted the chameleon's head as he walked past him saying, "Don't worry Esp. I'm sure you'll come up with a good plan next time." Vector walked over to the fire Espio had made and settled down to sleep for the night. All the while Espio contemplated whether or not he should punch Vector square in the snout.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Espio, always the early riser, woke up just before the sun rose. He looked over at the fire to see that it had died down during the night. It was nothing but a few dying embers.

The sky was starting to brighten up as the sun began to turn night into day. This was Espio's favorite part of the day. Watching the sun rise. It reminded him that even though darkness will fall, light will always come to wash it away. Boy did they need that right now.

The fuchsia reptile looked over at his green friend. Vector was still asleep, of course. The crocodile was snoring loudly. Espio had gotten used to the sound of Vector's snoring. He used to miss sleep because of it, lying in bed awake all night unable to fall asleep through the noise even though they weren't even in the same room. How anyone could snore so loud he didn't know.

Espio reached over and grabbed his bag. Before they had fled their office/home, He had quickly packed up some food and other things thinking they might need it. He was right.

He used a knife to open up a can of baked beans. It wasn't much of a breakfast, but it would have to do. Knowing how much Vector eats, Espio opened up another can as well.

Espio set both of the cans beside the nearly dead fire and walked off to collect some more firewood.

When he got back with an armload of sticks and twigs, he was surprised to see Vector waking up. Espio set the sticks in the fireplace and blew gently on the coals. Soon the sticks caught fire. Espio scooted the cans of baked beans closer to the fire and sat back against a tree nearby.

Vector sat up and looked around. The sun had already risen. "You're up earlier then usual." Espio commented. Vector looked at him with sleep still on his face. Anyone could have mistaken him for a zombie. "Why don't you walk over to the nearby stream and wash the sleep off of your face." Espio suggested. Vector nodded and headed off.

(**Vector's POV)**

A few hours later, they had arrived at Angel Island. Well, they weren't _on _Angle Island. They were _under _it. It is a floating island after all.

The two were down on their stomachs, hiding in a patch of bushes.

"So how are we supposed to get up there?" Vector asked. The duo looked around the area. Vector spotted something he was surprised he hadn't already seen. It looked to be the worlds tallest lift that rose all the way up to Angel Island. Vector nudged Espio and pointed at the lift. "Hmm... Eggman must have made it to make transporting things to the island easier." Espio guessed.

"Well we may as well take advantage of it." Vector said, leaving the cover of the bushes. "Vector wait!" Espio called. he just kept walking. "C'mon Esp. Let's go!" Vector called back. He heard an annoyed groan from the chameleon, but he was soon at his side.

For some odd reason, there was nobody in sight. _Huh. That's weird. _Not thinking much of it, Vector walked right onto the lift, pressing the up button as soon as Espio's feet hit the metal.

In a couple minutes, they found themselves on Angel Island. Vector now saw why there was nobody on the ground. It was because they were all on the island! Vector and Espio ducked behind a large stack metal pipes so that they wouldn't be seen.

"OK, we're here. Now what?" Vector asked. "Well... We could..." Espio didn't finish his sentence. He was too shocked to. So was Vector. _Did that just happen? _Vector rubbed his eyes just to make sure. Yes it did. Standing not too far away was a group of people Vector never thought he would see again.

**(OK There's the first chapter! I hope I did OK with Vector and Espio and kept them IC. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Till next time...) **


	2. And they're back!

**(OK here's the next chapter! Here we find out who the mystery people from the last chapter are! **

**Just a quick thank you to PinkPal and Bearvalley for their reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! So here's chapter 2 comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius chapter 2. And they're back!... **

**(Sonic's POV)**

He opened his eyes and looked around at his circle of friends. They were all there. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and... Iris? _What's she doing here?_ _I thought only those from Mobius would come..._

Sudden gunfire was what yanked him from his thoughts. Sonic looked to the source of the gunfire and saw a large group of what had to be Egg-bots coming at them, guns firing. "Oh look, it's the welcoming committee come to welcome us back." Sonic said.

Him and shadow started attacking with spin dashes, ripping through Egg-bots as they came. The others were hard at work attacking the other bots as they came.

**(Vector's POV)**

Vector and Espio stood there shocked. _But aren't they supposed to be dead!? _"I knew it. I knew Eggman couldn't have killed them off so easily." Espio stated. Vector looked down at his reptilian partner. "We had better help them out. Some of them look worse for ware." Espio said. Vector nodded his approval and they jumped out from their hiding place, running into the battle before them.

The crocodile punched a bot into another one. He snapped his jaw around the arm of an Egg-bot and twirled it around, spinning faster and faster, hitting other bots with the one he was twirling. He let go and the bot went flying off of the island.

Vector heard somebody yelp. He looked to where he had heard the noise. An Egg-bot had Tails by his namesakes and was dangling him over the edge of the island!

Vector acted quickly. He grabbed Tails by the arm and pulled him back so that he would be over solid ground, then he kicked the Egg-bot and launched it over the edge. "Thanks Vector." Tails thanked. "No sweat kid." Vector said back.

"Look out!" Tails shouted suddenly. An Egg-bot was just about to push them over. Vector had no time to react. _Oh crap! _

**(Amy's POV) **

"Look out!" A frightened voice called out. Amy whipped her head to the left and saw Vector and Tails about to be pushed right off the island by an Egg-bot! "Oh no you don't!" Amy shouted as she ran at the bot with her hammer. She hit it and it went flying. Amy looked down to see the two very relieved mobians get up. "Thanks Amy. We owe ya one." Vector said.

Amy smiled and nodded. "Looks like that's the last of them for now, but more will come." The pink hedgehog said. They walked over to where the others had gathered.

"So, let me get this straight," Espio started. "You guys were sent to a whole different planet where you had to fight a woman hating dictator in a battle arena?" "Pretty much." Knuckles said. "There's still one thing that confuses me though." Amy said. "And what's that?" Iris asked. "Why are you here? I thought that only those that are from Mobius would be sent back." Amy said, looking at Iris.

**(Iris's POV)**

She looked to Knuckles for help. He looked just as nervous about this as she was. "Well..." Iris started. "Um... I, uh, I-I'm..." Iris just wasn't sure how to put it. _Yeah guys, I'm Knuckle's long lost twin sister! And Duran, the very man who tried to kill us all, is our uncle and the twin brother of Locke! Yeah, nothing weird there. Just one big happy family!_

She looked around at the questioning glances. Then her gaze met Shadow's. He was the only one who didn't seem confused. _Well, he was there to hear Duran call Knuckles my brother. Maybe he put the pieces together. _

Iris was about to spill it when a loud noise was heard. "That's probably more Egg-bots." Shadow said. "Knux, get the Master Emerald and let's get outta here." Rouge said. Iris watched as Knuckles ran over to the large green jewel and shrunk it down to a portable size.

A bunch of Egg-bots arrived on a lift, while even more appeared, flying up to the floating island until the group was surrounded.

The group split off in different directions. Iris jumped up and punched a bot right out of the sky, making it fall to the ground. It stood up quickly and attempted to shoot her with an arm cannon, but she punched it so hard her hand went right through the bot. She pulled her arm out and kicked the hunk of junk away.

All around her, her friends were fighting bots. They just kept coming from everywhere! _Whoever this Eggman character is, he must have a lot of time on his hands. _She thought as she kicked an Egg-bot that was trying to charge her. _Does this man even sleep? _

Iris had do dive out of the way as a missile shot toward her. It exploded nearby and caused her to go flying right over the edge of the Island! She screamed as her life flashed before her eyes.

**(Shadow's POV)**

The ebony hedgehog heard an explosion and his ears twitched at the sound of a scream. He looked to the right just in time to see a red form fly over the edge. _Iris! _

He acted quickly. Shadow sped over to the edge and jumped off after her. He shot through the air and reached for her hand. She spotted him and reached up. Their hands met. The air whizzed past them as they fell at an alarming speed. Shadow didn't have time to think as the ground rushed ever closer. A random location popped into his head. Holding tight to his Chaos Emerald in one and and Iris's hand in his other, He shouted,"Chaos Control!"

A light started shining around them. Just before they hit the ground, they disappeared.

**(I know it's short but I just thought this was a good cliff hanger XD. Till next time...)**


	3. Don't thank me

**(Hey guys! OK today I have something to say that's actually important XD. **

**WE MUST STOP SOAP! ** **(I'm not sure if it's SOAP or SOPA but wateva :P.)**

**SOAP is trying to take away our right to wright fanfics with copyright characters and stuff! That includes fan art and even lets plays! It's nuts! there are other things it does too, but just know that it is _EVIL!_**

**OK now that my rant is over, I will deal with another thing I gotta say.**

**To Bearvalley3365: Cain is back on Planet Duran. Sonic and the gang all got sent back to Mobius, so there's no more about the others back on Planet Duran. But if you're that interested, maybe I can wright some sort of epilogue for Seeing Double to tell everyone what happens on Planet Duran after Sonic and co. leave. Maybe. **

**And about using your characters: I might be able to but at this point I don't know for sure. I'm mostly making this up as I go XD so I might be able to use your characters further down the road but I can't make any promises. Thanks though :).**

**Now that I have said all that I need to and written the longest authors note I've ever written, Let's get on with the chapter! Here's Chapter three comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius...**

**Don't thank me...**

**(Iris's POV)**

_What the heck just happened?! _Iris thought. One minute, they were falling to their death, and the next minute there was a flash of light and she felt lighter then a feather. Now she was on the ground. _Is something on top of me? _

Iris opened her eyes only to find herself face to face with a black and red hedgehog. _He's on top of me! _

Iris knew she must have been blushing madly. Shadow shook his head and opened his eyes. He then realized the situation they were in and quickly got off of her.

"Sorry." Shadow said, walking away. "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?" Iris said. Shadow turned his head toward her but said nothing. "Shadow, you just saved my life! Again! This is, like, the third time you saved my life and I've only known you a few days!"

"And your point is?" Shadow asked. "My point is, thank you Shadow. For saving me from those kangaroos back in that covered wagon. For saving me back in the arena when Cain had a gun pointed at my face. And just now. I'm not really sure _how _the _heck _you did that, but you did. So thanks." Iris said.

Shadow turned away from her and shrugged. "You don't have to thank me." He said. This confused her. "What do you mean I don't have to thank you? Shadow I-" She was cut off by a growl from the ebony hedgehog. "Don't thank me." He said, anger in his voice. "Why not?" Iris asked. She knew she should probably just leave the subject alone, but she just couldn't do that. "Why are you pushing this? Just don't thank me alright?" Shadow looked like he was getting pretty upset. "But Shadow-" "Do you not understand the meaning of 'don't'? It means do not!" He growled.

"Shadow, I just... Oh fine! Be a grumpy-hog! All I wanted to do was show you some gratitude but if you really don't want me to then fine!"

**(Shadow's POV)**

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude, but she didn't have to push the subject so far!_

Shadow took a look at his surroundings. He wasn't sure why the first random place that popped into his head had been his apartment, but there they were, standing in the middle of his living room.

Shadow walked over to a window and peered outside. Far below on the streets a large group of Egg-bots marched by in rows. There wasn't a mobian in sight. _Either they're all hiding inside, or they've all been captured by Eggman. _Shadow thought as he watched the robots march down the street.

"Where are we anyway?" Iris asked from behind him. He didn't turn to face her. He just replied, "My apartment. Don't ask why." "Well what are we gonna do now then?" She asked. She had an angry tone in her voice that couldn't be ignored. _This will be a long day. _

He thought about her question. What would they do now? They should probably find the others. They probably wouldn't stay on Angel Island. Where would they go? Well, it was obvious that staying in station square would be too dangerous, so they had to find a way out. _Maybe we could head to the G.U.N. Headquarters. They might have been able to make a stand. We could possibly find allies. _

Shadow walked over to a closet by the door and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a rifle and a handgun. "Do you have to bring guns?" Iris asked. _Oh right, she doesn't like guns. _Shadow growled. He was getting tired of this echidna.

"Look, we're not fighting people, we're fighting robots. There won't be any killing involved." He waited as she considered this. "Fine. But I'm still not going to use a gun." She said. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He asked. She looked away, suddenly seeming a bit embarrassed. "Cause I don't want to." She said a little too quickly.

She started to walk past him to open the door, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. "You don't know how to shoot a gun." He stated, very sure of his presumption. "How did you know?" She asked. He didn't respond. He just let go of her arm and walked past her to the door.

"I'll take the lead, since you have no idea where we're going." Shadow said. She, again, looked away. This time with an embarrassed blush that almost matched her red fur. "Lead on then." She said.

(**Knuckles POV)**

"Why do I have to carry all the wood?" Knuckles grumbled. "Hey I have the hard part. I have to find the wood." Rouge said back.

They had been sent off to get wood for a fire. Vector and Espio had led them to a spot in the forest where they had camped for a couple of days. Once Knuckles and Rouge got back with the firewood, Espio would explain what's been going on for the last few days.

"Yeah, maybe _you_ think that's the hard part." Knuckles said. He was having a hard time keeping a hold of the large pile of sticks and twigs in his arms. "Get ready for another armful Knuckie." She warned. "Wait I-" Too late. She was already dumping the wood onto his pile.

He almost lost the entire stack. "You crazy bat! I almost dropped the whole pile!" He shouted. "Well then that would be your fault ya big klutz." She responded. "Klutz? Klutz! _You_ try carrying all these sticks and _then_ call me klutz!" _That bat. Who does she _think_ she is?_

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're angry Knuckie." She said flirtatiously. Knuckles felt the heat rush to his cheeks at her words. "Shut up Batgirl! And don't call me that!"

A rush of wind suddenly came by and stopped beside the two. Knuckles, again, almost lost his hold on the pile of sticks. "Sonic! I almost lost my hold!" He shouted at the blue hedgehog. Sonic just chuckled. "Knuckles, we could here you guys arguing like an old married couple all the way from the campsite. Hurry up with the sticks OK." And with that said, Sonic sped off.

"Not even gonna help me. Some hero he is." The red echidna grumbled under his breath. "What was that Knux?" Rouge asked. "Nothing." Knuckles snapped.

She suddenly got a mischievous look. "Race you there!" She shouted. Before he could even process her words she was running. "Hey wait up!" Knuckles shouted as he ran after her the best he could. _That bat is dead!_

**(Espio's POV)  
**

Espio looked up as he heard Knuckles and Rouge approach. Rouge was in the lead, running toward the camp while Knuckles was behind her fumbling with an armload of firewood. Knuckles was shouting at her furiously while she giggled. _Those two are crazy. _Espio thought to himself as he got to his feet.

Knuckles stopped in front of him. Espio could tell Knuckles was still trying to catch his breath. "Here's... (huff)... The fire... (puff)... wood." Knuckles said. "Put it down over there." Espio said, pointing to a spot on the ground.

Knuckles dropped the sticks on the ground and then turned to face Rouge. "Now Batgirl, you're gonna die!" He yelled. He started running at her. She shrieked and started running away with him not too far behind. You could probably hear the bat's laughter from a mile away.

Espio knelt down and started making a new fire in the fireplace. Vector was talking to Tails and Amy. Sonic was laughing his head off watching Knuckles chase Rouge all around the camp. That's when Espio finally realized something. _Where is Shadow and that other echidna girl? And why did I just now realize that they weren't here?_

The fire was now started, so he called the others to gather around. Everyone sat in a circle around the fire.

"So, what's Eggman been up to while we were on our little vacation?" Sonic asked. "I wouldn't call that whole adventure a 'vacation'." Knuckles said. Espio decided to start talking now before this turned into an argument.

"Well, it all started the minute you were all 'killed'. Eggman came to Station Square first. He announced your demise and told us all that we could either surrender or die. Just to prove his point, he sent an army of Egg-bots into the city. Well, naturally, the police and G.U.N. Didn't surrender right away. They fought. They didn't last long. In no time at all the city was taken over and Eggman was sending more bots all over the place. He's been conquering cities one by one, capturing and enslaving mobians and humans alike as he goes." Espio explained.

"Where's Charmy, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla?" Amy asked hopefully. Espio shook his head. Amy looked crestfallen. "They were all captured. Charmy was shot. We don't know if he's even alive." Vector answered.

Espio looked over at Vector. He looked pretty upset, clearly thinking about the energetic bee that they had grown to love like a younger brother. Espio felt a pang in his heart. _I sure hope he's alright. Well, as alright as he can be. _

"So, why were you guys on Angel Island anyway?" Knuckles asked. "We were going to try and disconnect Eggman from the Master Emerald so he would loose power. Then attempt a rescue mission to save our captured friends." Espio said.

"Well, we have the Master Emerald now, but it doesn't look like he lost power. He must have the other Chaos Emeralds." Rouge said. "And of course probably power plants and such." Rouge pointed out. Espio now felt very stupid. He did a face palm. _Duh, of course he would have power plants and Chaos Emeralds! Why didn't I think of that! _

"Wait, where is Shadow and Iris?" Tails asked, finally speaking. "Huh, yeah, where are they? Did anyone see them after we left Angel Island?" Sonic asked. Everyone shook their heads. "What if they got captured?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I highly doubt Shadow would get captured. But Iris, I don't know." Rouge said. Espio noticed something about Knuckles after Rouge had said those words. It only lasted a second, but Espio had seen it. His expression had shown something... Worry? _It wouldn't have been for Shadow._ _Was it for this Iris girl? Who is she? And how is she connected to Knuckles? _

He was shaken from his thoughts by Vector. "I think our first priority should be to rescue Charmy and the others." Vector stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Espio still wondered about the mystery behind Iris, but decided to put it to the back of his mind for now. He would ask Knuckles some other time.

**(OK there's chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it! I had a lot of fun writing Knuckles and Rouge's scene. I just love those two XD. Till next time...)**


	4. The plan

**(Hiya guys! OK I'm here again with chapter 4! on to replying to reviews...**

**Crazyshine: Yes another jacked up world! XD I must have a jacked up mind lol. And yes I thought it would be hilarious to make Rouge act childish and bug the crap out of Knuckles XD.**

**Bearvalley3365: Yes I totally agree that the SOAP bill is just wrong. What's the point! We ain't claiming the characters, just writing stories about em! And to quill your thirst for knowledge I will be writing an epilogue for Seeing Double. Watch out for it guys!**

**Usagi3000: Thank you!**

**Elegant Solace: Yes Eggman is that fast XD! And I know Eggman is so horrible D: poor Charmy! I felt bad for the little guy. And I wonder how they will get the Chaos Emeralds too. XD I'm literally making this up as I go ha ha.**

**OK that's done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters, Sega does. Like you guys don't know that already. But who knows... maybe I am Sega... mwahahahaha! **

**OK here's chapter 4 comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius...**

**The plan... **

**(Shadow's POV) **

Shadow walked quietly down the stairs of the apartment building. Of course it didn't help that Iris wasn't being in the least bit quiet. It was like she was _trying _to alert the entire Egg-bot army!

"Iris, maybe you should try to be louder. I'm sure the dead can't hear you." His voice dripped with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Well sorry grumpy-hog." She said.

"Stop calling me that." Shadow snapped.

"Well stop being one. " Iris snapped back. Shadow growled. _I'm gonna strangle that girl. _

When they finally reached the bottom of the staircase, (Finally!) Shadow led Iris to the back exit and they made their way into the ally behind the apartment building.

"So where are we heading?" Iris asked. _Should I even answer her? It's not like she would know what I'm talking about anyway. _

"We're heading where ever I take us." He said.

"That's not much of an answer." Iris said back. He could tell she was only getting more and more annoyed with him. Of course, it was the same the other way around. _Now I _know_ that her and Knuckles are related. She's just as annoying, if not more. _

"It's the only answer you're getting." He said.

He walked to the end of the ally and lifted his hand up for her to be quiet. Thankfully, she took the hint.

Shadow looked out onto the street. Another group of Egg-bots were marching down the street. He put his arm over Iris and pushed her and himself against the building they were standing beside, hiding them in the shadows. The robots marched by without noticing them.

_With so many Egg-bots around, how are we supposed to get to G.U.N. Headquarters without being seen? _He would just do Chaos Control, but he didn't know if there would be robots there when they appeared. They could land right on top of an Egg-bot for all he knew. Chaos Control was out.

It was late in the afternoon. Nighttime would come soon. _Maybe we should just wait until the sun sets and then sneak through the city while it's dark. _

The sound of Iris clearing her throat in an attempt to get his attention was what brought Shadow from his thoughts. He looked at her to see what she wanted. That's when he realized that he still had his arm on her, pushing her against the wall. He quickly pulled his arm back. To his relief, she didn't comment on it.

"We're going to go back to my apartment and wait until night. Then we will head to the G.U.N. Base." He said. _Well there goes not telling her. _He thought.

"G.U.N. Base? What's G.U.N.?" Iris asked as they made their way to the back door of the apartment building.

"You wouldn't understand." Shadow replied. He opened the door and walked in, with her following behind.

She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He glared at her.

"Try me." She said.

He had been in this sort of situation before, where he was being held by his arm. So, as he normally did when being held like this, he pulled back. Normally, the amount of strength he had used would be plenty enough. She surprised him by keeping her hold on his arm. _I should have known that she would have abnormal strength, her being an echidna and Knuckles twin. I may as well humor her._

"Well, if you let go of my arm, I'll explain it to you once we get back up to my apartment." He said. She let go of his arm and they made their way up the stairs.

Once they got there, Shadow closed and locked the door and then walked into the living room. He sat down on a chair and signaled for Iris to have a seat on the couch. She did so, crossing one leg over the other.

"So, what is G.U.N.?" She asked again.

"G.U.N. Is a-"

**BANG**

**CRASH**

**BANG**

Shadow and Iris both shot to their feet.

"What was that?" She asked.

"They must have spotted us." Shadow replied. He grabbed the rifle that he had strapped to his back and got ready to shoot at anything that came through the door.

The crashes and bangs kept getting closer as whoever, or whatever, was coming got nearer and nearer. Shadow and Iris stood still and quiet, just waiting.

All of the noise suddenly stopped. It just ceased to be. Minutes passed by and nothing happened. No sounds were heard. No robots were seen. Nothing.

"I guess they left." Iris said, though her statement sounded more like a question.

"I doubt it." Shadow responded. And he was right.

The door was suddenly ripped from it's hinges and it flew forward until it hit the window opposite of the doorway. The window shattered and the door flew through it.

There, standing in the doorway, was the last thing Shadow expected to see.

**(Espio's POV) **

"So, Where are they being held?" Sonic asked.

"From what I've gathered, their being held in Eggman's main base twenty miles outside of Station Square." Espio answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Knuckles asked, getting up and cracking his knuckles. "Let's go raid that base."

Amy also got up. "I'm with Knuckles." She said.

"Wait guys." Rouge said. "We need to be smart about this. Eggman knows that we're back. He probably has his security up to maximum."

"She's right." Espio said.

"Then does anybody have a plan?" Sonic asked.

Espio got up. "I'll get into the base and be your man inside. I can search the building for the safest way in and let you guys in from there." He offered.

"That's a good plan Espio. But are you sure you can do that without being detected? I'm sure Eggman has his ways to detect you when you're invisible." Tails said.

Espio nodded. "I can handle it." He said.

"Then it looks like we have a plan." Vector announced. Everyone got up and went on their way to Eggman's base. _Hold on Charmy. We're coming. _

**(OK there's the fourth Chapter of Return to Mobius! Can anyone guess who's in Shadow's doorway? **

**Oh and a quick question to those who are reading my story Hunted. Should the next battle be in Rouge's, Knuckle's, Or Shadow's POV? I just can't choose! PM me with your preference. Or if you are a guest, just leave it in your review! Till next time...)**


	5. Operation: Shadow Search

**(Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so sorry That I's been so long since I've updated! I've not only been busy, but I got myself grounded from my laptop. Twice! Yeah I was a bad girl...**

**Anyway, On to replying to reviews!**

**Crazyshine: Hahahahaha you are too much!**

**Bearvalley3365: Good guess.**

**Cartoonlover689: I would too! It would just be so wrong! And thanks much!**

**Too all: OK guys, you have given me some good guesses, (Well mostly XD) but no it's not Sonic, Noah Raymond Thompson, Spencer Timothy Ricardo, Eggman, Big, or Britney Spears. Hehe. You will see!**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone really think I own Sonic and co.? Really? NO I DO NOT! It's only a dream...**

**Well here's chapter 5 comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius...**

**Operation: Shadow Search…**

**(Iris' POV)**

Iris just stood there, staring at the large being in front of her. It appeared to be a robot. A very tall, black, yellow, and red robot. It's red eyes looked around the apartment, scanning everything before they rested on the two Mobians.

"Omega." Shadow said questioningly.

Omega spoke. "Operation: Shadow Search complete. Mission successful. Agent Shadow the Hedgehog has been located." The robots voice was very, well, robotic.

Iris tensed up and clenched her hands into fists, readying herself for a battle. She started running at 'Omega'.

"I've had enough of these robots trying to kill us!" She shouted as she ran at what she assumed to be a different version of an Egg-bot.

Before she reached the robot though, she felt herself being held back. She struggled in Shadow's grip.

"Iris stop!" The ebony hedgehog shouted.

Iris suddenly found a large gun right in her face. She stopped immediately with wide eyes.

"Must eliminate all threats." Omega said.

The gun started to power up. Iris shut her eyes, bracing herself.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Omega Stop! She is not a threat!" He yelled. Omega shut off his arm cannon and lowered his arm. The robot stepped back.

Shadow saw Iris open her eyes and let out a breath she had been holding in. He let go of her.

"Iris, this is one of my partners along with Rouge, E-123 Omega. He won't hurt you unless you give him a reason to." Shadow said to the still distrusting echidna. He turned to Omega.

"This is Iris. She is a... friend. Don't shoot her." Shadow said to his robotic partner.

"Greetings Iris, friend of Shadow." Omega greeted.

"Um... greetings?" Iris said back, sounding unsure of herself.

"Who sent you to find me?" Shadow asked.

"I was sent by the G.U.N. Commander to find you and deliver a message." Omega answered.

_A message? _"Well let's hear this message." Shadow said.

"The commander says: Do not return to G.U.N. Eggman has captured the head quarters and all personal except for E-123 Omega. Do not return under any circumstances." Omega answered.

Shadow pondered this. _All of G.U.N. Is captured? Eggman didn't play around this time. _

"What is Eggman doing with G.U.N. HQ?" Shadow asked.

"Eggman's use of G.U.N. Head Quarters in currently unknown." The robot said.

"Do you know where Eggman is keeping his hostages?" Shadow inquired.

"The location of Eggman's hostages is also unknown." Omega replied.

_Dang it... Eggman isn't making this very easy. _

"Well what do we do now?" Iris asked.

"We find out where Eggman is keeping his hostages." Shadow answered.

**(Espio's POV)**

They were just outside of Eggman's base. The plan was for Espio to grab onto an entering shuttle and make his way inside, invisible. From there he would search the place until he found the safest way to let the others in from, then he would call them with his wrist communicator that Tails had given him.

Once they were all inside they would search for their captured friends.

"We all know the plan right?" Tails asked. Everyone answered with a yes.

"Alright then. Good luck Espio." The fox said. Espio nodded and headed off.

He went invisible as he ran toward the large base. He saw a shuttle coming by, heading toward the opening doors of the hanger. Just as the shuttle was flying over him, low to the ground, he jumped onto it and held on tight.

He momentarily made himself visible so that the others could see he had made it. Just as quickly as he had become visible, he was again invisible.

The shuttle entered through the hanger doors. Espio jumped off of the shuttle and got out of the way just before the air craft landed.

The invisible chameleon waited until the robots inside of the shuttle exited, walking in a single file line. He got in line behind them as they walked over to a door. It opened for them and they all walked through with Espio walking in behind them.

He stayed behind the robots for another few doors before he departed from them. He carefully and quietly walked through the empty hallways. A few robots would walk by every few minutes, so Espio was sure that there were no invisible security lasers. He did see security cameras though.

_I wonder if he has heat sensors in his security cameras? That wouldn't_ _a surprise. But no alarms have gone off yet, so he must not know that I'm here. Funny, I thought it would be more difficult then this. Maybe I overestimated him. _

He was walking past a door when it suddenly opened. Espio had to move quickly as an Egg-bot entered the hallway and turned left, the way Espio had just come. Espio was about to walk away when he got a glimpse inside of the room.

_Was that a cell? _He jumped through the door before it could close, not wasting a second. Espio looked around the room. The walls were lined with cells. _I thought that the cells would be in the lower levels. _Espio thought to himself as he looked inside each cell.

The strangest part was, all the cells were empty. _They aren't here?! Where are they?! _Espio suddenly felt very alarmed. This wasn't the place his friends were being held in after all!

_I have to get out of here. _He thought. He turned around and ran back down the corridor. He stopped a few feet away from the door.

He was stuck. If he opened that door while still invisible, the security camera would catch it. Of course becoming visible again wouldn't help at all. Either way, opening that door could get him caught. Then one of those cells wouldn't be so empty.

_I better just wing it. _He thought. He walked up to the door and it opened for him. Just as soon as he stepped through the door, an alarm sounded.

Espio started running. He had to get out of there and fast! He heard something coming from the corridor ahead of him. Egg-bots soon arrived on the scene.

The robots started shooting. He had to dodge the shots. _They must have heat sensors. _He reasoned. _Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to aim at me so well. _

Espio had no other choice, he ran the other way.

Espio turned on his wrist communicator.

"Espio calling Tails. Espio calling Tails, over." He said into the communicator.

"This is Tails, over." A voice responded from the other side.

"I have been compromised. Not only that, but there are no hostages at this base. Eggman must have them somewhere else. Over." Espio stated. He had to do a roll to avoid another shot from an Egg-bot.

"Espio, you're breaking up. Did you just say that there are no hostages at this base?" Tails asked.

"Yes. They aren't he-" He was cut off by one of the Egg-bot's shots hitting his communicator, destroying it. He clutched his wrist in pain. It was burnt and bleeding from the shot.

Espio hadn't realized it, but he was no longer invisible. He was still running from the Egg-bots, but decided to retaliate. He grabbed a few throwing stars and threw them behind him, making three perfect head shots. The three bots he had hit exploded.

Espio did this a few more times, only for more Egg-bots to take the place of the fallen ones.

Espio was forced to stop when more Egg-bots came from the direction he was running. He was surrounded. No way out. The Egg-bots jumped him and he soon lost consciousness from a hard blow to the head.

**(OK there is chapter 5! Again, I am very sorry for the late chapter. **

**I hope I did OK with Omega. I read up on him but I'm still not sure if I depicted him right or not.**

**Well, till next time...) **


	6. Two More

**(Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6! I really need to get back to updating every one to two days like I was. I feel bad about that. Sorry!**

**Bearvalley3365: I might be adding your characters in one of the upcoming chapters, but I will need a few more details about them. Like fur color and such. And about writing a sequel to this story, this is a sequel. I don't really know if I will make a third story and turn this into a saga. Who knows, maybe I will.**

**Crazyshine: Gotta love Omega! And same here. XD.**

**Cartoonlover689: Thanks! And now you don't have to wait any longer! :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to do this. Everyone already knows that I don't own Sonic or any relating characters except for my own. **

**Here's chapter 6 comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius...**

**Two More…**

**(Cream's POV)**

The small peach colored rabbit sat on the cold floor of the cell. She was sitting by her mother holding tight to her sleeping chao, Cheese, while her mother held her close. She would be crying, but she had already cried so many tears, she didn't think there were any left. None were coming out anyway.

In the cell to their right, was Charmy Bee. For him, things didn't look good. His bullet wound had stopped bleeding a couple days ago, but that didn't stop it from getting infected due to it not being treated.

They had first noticed his sickness yesterday morning when he started coughing. He had only gotten worse. Cream had begged and begged the robots that came by to let her go into his cell and help him. They didn't even respond. She even asked them if she could talk to Eggman and ask him to help Charmy, but, of course, they didn't even as much as turn to her.

_How could Eggman be so cruel? _Cream lifted her head to look over at the feverish bee. He was in a fitful slumber. _Poor Charmy. If only I could help him. _

She again got the urge to cry. This time a few tears actually did fall from her chocolate brown eyes. She sobbed.

She felt a hand under her chin, lifting her face upwards.

"Cream dear, why are you crying?" Her mother Vanilla, an older rabbit that looked a lot like her, asked.

"I'm just worried Mother. I'm worried that we will never be rescued from here. I'm worried that Charmy might..." She didn't need to continue. Vanilla knew just what she meant. The older rabbit pulled her daughter closer to her in a comforting hug and rubbed her back.

"Oh Cream, don't you ever think of such things. I know our situation looks grim, but you must not fall into hopelessness." She said.

Cream thought about her words. _She's right. I can't give up._ Cream looked up at her mother once again.

Vanilla looked down at her with a soft smile.

"I can't promise you that everything will be alright, but I can promise you this. I will be here to help you through whatever happens. I love you Cream." Vanilla said.

"I love you too Mother. Thank you." A small smile came to Cream's lips after she said that.

Cream heard a loud noise coming from the end of the hall. She knew her mother had heard it too, because she felt her tense up.

Cream heard them as they came. It was two robots from the sound of their clanking feet. But there was someone else too. She heard someone being dragged.

She looked up to see two robots throw a mobian into the cell with Charmy. The chameleon groaned from the impact of the floor.

"Mr. Espio?" Cream asked.

The chameleon looked over at her. It was indeed Espio. He had a bruised area on his head. His right wrist was burnt looking.

"Hello Cream, Vanilla." He greeted.

**(Espio's POV)**

Both rabbits looked at him with worry evident in their expressions. It was Vanilla who asked.

"Are you alright Espio?" The older rabbit asked him. Actually, he had quite the headache. Plus his wrist hurt. He had also been beaten by those robots. And he was locked in a cell. Of course, he didn't want to worry them, so he decided to keep these things to himself.

"I'm fine." He said. Then he heard someone cough. He looked to his right and his golden eyes widened. He was at the mobian's side in a flash.

"Charmy? Charmy can you hear me?" He asked. He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, but he was truthfully very worried.

The young bee had a badly infected wound. His clothes were stained by his own blood. Espio took his glove from his hand and felt Charmy's forehead. He was burning up.

"How long has he been like this?" Espio asked. He looked over toward the other cell, locking gazes with Cream. She looked very sad and worried. Now that he really looked at her, he could tell that she had been doing a lot of crying.

"He's been sick since early yesterday." She said. _That's not good. _He thought, looking back down at his sickly friend.

"I-is he gonna be alright?" She asked. He looked back over at her. Seeing the hope she held in her eyes, he wanted to just say yes. But how could he say something he couldn't guarantee?

"I... don't know." However much he hated it, that was the best answer he could give.

**(Vector's POV)**

"How many friends am I gonna lose!" Vector shouted to nobody. He was standing beside the stream near their camp in the woods, alone. There was fire in his eyes.

They had been forced to retreat after they lost contact with Espio. A large horde of Egg-bots had come out to chase them off. They had fought for as long as they could before they ran for it. There wasn't much the group could do for Espio now. All they could do was try to find out where Eggman was holding him and the others.

And that made Vector all the angrier. _Eggman will pay... _

He kicked a rock across the stream. It went soaring through the air and flew into a bush.

***Bonk***

"Ow!" Someone yelled.

Vector straitened up.

"Who's there?" Vector called. He saw two shapes walk out of the bushes. They looked oddly familiar. There was a male silver hedgehog and a female lavender cat, both with yellow eyes. The guy was rubbing his head where he had been hit by the rock.

"Hey Vector." The silver hedgehog greeted. That's when he remembered who they were.

"Silver? Blaze?"

**(And two more characters enter the fray! I just couldn't exclude them! OK guys, till next time...)**


	7. Refugees

**(Hola people! Don't think that just coz I said hola that it means I can speak Spanish coz I can't XD. It is now time for... chapter 7!**

**Crazyshine: I know right. That's why I just had to add them in XD.**

**Bearvalley3365: Thanks for the description. They will make an appearance soon. Don't expect perfection or anything. I'll try my best to put them IC.**

**Cartoonlover689: I'm glad everyone is happy with my choice of bringing Blaze and Silver into the mix. I was kinda worried. I love those two as well :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. I only my OCs and the plot. **

**So here's chapter 7 comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius...**

**Refugees... **

**(Vector's POV)**

"What are you guys doing here?" The surprised crocodile asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Blaze said back.

"Well, me and the others have a camp set up not too far from here." Vector answered.

"Others?" Silver asked.

_Oh right. They still think Sonic and the others are dead. _

"Well how bout you come and find out." Vector offered. He turned around and started walking in the direction of the camp. He soon heard them following behind.

It took about five minutes to walk back to the camp. Once he got close enough to see the light from the fire, he called out to the others.

"Hey guys! We have guests!" He said.

**(Silver's POV)**

Vector, Silver, and Blaze all walked over to the fire. Everyone else gathered around.

_What the..._

"Hey there Silver, Blaze." Sonic greeted, making his signature thumbs up.

Silver and Blaze looked utterly shocked.

They looked around at all the people they had assumed dead.

Silver wasn't sure what to say. There they all were. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Rouge. All but Shadow. He finally spoke. Well, tried to anyway.

"Wha...? How the... You guys... What?" He said.

"Eggman said that he killed you guys." Blaze said.

"And you believed him?" Rouge asked in response.

Now Silver felt stupid. _How could I have actually believed that? Eggman couldn't kill all six of them off that easily. _

"But, where's Shadow?" Silver asked.

"We don't know." Knuckles answered. "But he's not dead." He added.

"Where have you two been this whole time?" Vector asked.

Silver looked over at Blaze with a question in his eyes. She nodded, allowing Silver to answer.

"After the attacks started, Blaze and I gathered as many people as we could and fled. We have a refugee camp about a mile out from here, deeper into the forest." The albino hedgehog explained.

"Refugee camp huh?" Sonic said. "Were you able to rescue a lot of people?" He asked.

Silver dropped his head, staring down at the fire. The flames brought back his memories of three days ago. He remembered seeing missiles flying through the air. Robots decimating buildings and people running around screaming, trying to get away. He could remember seeing a little human girl who had been separated from her mother get pushed to the ground and kicked by a robot. The scene made him shut his eyes and cringe, trying to make sure he didn't let loose any tears.

"We tried our best to get as many people as we could, but it was only us two. G.U.N. was too busy trying to hold back the egg-bot army. We could only save a few hundred." Silver said.

He felt a comforting hand rubbing his back.

"It's OK Silver. We did our best. Nothing to be ashamed of." Blaze whispered into his ear.

Silver nodded and opened his eyes.

"You guys should come with us to the refugee camp." Blaze suggested, still rubbing Silver's back soothingly.

"Well, we have no reason to stay here." Tails said. Everyone else agreed. They packed up the camp, put out the fire, and headed toward the refugee camp with Silver and Blaze in the lead.

**(Blaze's POV) **

It took a little while for them to get there, walking through the shadows of the forest trying to make sure they wouldn't be found by any egg-bots that just so happened to be out taking a walk.

They approached the large, abandoned looking building. Years ago it had been a boarding school. Now, it was a refugee camp. Blaze came up to the door and did a special knock. Tap three times, wait, tap three times again, wait, then tap once more.

The door opened just a crack.

"Who's there?" Asked a gruff, Scottish sounding voice.

"Blaze, Silver, and some friends. Let us in." She said.

The door opened all the way, revealing a very large gorilla. He had gray, blue, red, silver, gold, and orange colored fur. He had to be over 7 feet tall. He towered over everyone else in the whole camp.

"Thank you Spencer." Blaze said as her and the others walked through the door. Spencer nodded and then shut the door behind them.

Blaze led them down a few hallways. People gawked at them wide eyed as they passed.

They stopped outside two large doors. Silver opened them with his psychic powers to reveal a large room that looked like a gym. There were blankets and sleeping bags spread out all over the floor and on the bleachers.

They walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Looking around, Blaze saw that the room was mostly empty, except for a group of kids playing basketball and a few other people here and there watching them.

"So you guys have been hiding out in the old boarding school huh." Amy said.

"Yup. We've had problems with food and other supplies though. That's actually the reason we were out in the forest." Silver said.

"We had sent a gathering party to Station Square to see if they could scrounge up food. That was yesterday morning." Blaze said.

"They still haven't returned. We went out to see what happened, but we ran into some egg-bots before we could get to the city. We didn't want to lead them here, so we went a different way and just kept going. That's how we ran into you." She explained.

"Then I say we go out and find those people." Sonic said.

"Some of you should stay here though." Blaze said. "Just in case the camp is attacked. I felt bad leaving it so defenseless before."

"I'll stay" Offered Vector.

"I can stay here also." Knuckles said. "Guarding stuff is kinda my thing.

"Well in that case I'll stay here too." Rouge said. Blaze heard Knuckles groan. Amy giggled at that.

"Then Sonic, Amy, and Tails will come with me and Silver." Blaze pronounced.

Blaze and her party got up and went towards the door of the gym. She turned around just as she got there.

"Knuckles, Rouge, if you two need anything just go ask Spencer Danial Ricardo. He's the gorilla guarding the main door. He might look mean, but trust me, he's a nice guy." Blaze said. Her and the search party left the gym and went to the main door.

"Spencer." Silver called. The gorilla stood up from where he was sitting. "We are going out again. This time we will hopefully make it to the city." Silver said.

Spencer opened the door. Just before they walked out, Blaze felt a large hand grab her arm.

"Please bring Noah back." Spencer said. His half brother, Noah Raymond Thompson, had been assigned the leader of the gathering party. Blaze could tell that Spencer was worried about him.

"Don't worry Spencer. Noah can take care of himself. He will be alright. We will try our very best to find them I assure you that." She said. Spencer let go of her arm and nodded shutting the door behind them as they left.

**(OK and there's chapter 7. See Beary, (You mind if I call you that Bearvalley3365?) I told you they would come into the story soon. **

**Spencer Danial Ricardo and Noah Raymond Thompson belong to Bearvalley3365.**

**Till next time...) **


	8. Not so pretty

**(-Hides under blanket made out of sown together bullet proof vests- Please don't kill me! I already told some of you in the last chapter of my other story that I haven't updated for a while because the power cord to my laptop stopped working and I had to get a new one. When it happened I was so mad that I threw my favorite water bottle against the wall so hard that the bottom of it busted. Good thing we had two :D. **

**Crazyshine: What does wombo mean? **

**Werewolf lover99/Beary: Well whoever did that is a jerk. Sorry for spelling the name wrong. The letters XD are basically a face. I use it when I write or read something that is kinda humorous. Think of this face :D and instead of the : just replace it with an X for the eyes and it turns into a face XD. Hope you understood that.**

**Cartoonlover689: I'M GLAD YOU'RE SO EXCITED! NOW YOU HAVE ME ALL EXCITED!**

**Usagi3000: Sorry again for not updating. I really wanted to, But I couldn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any related characters. They belong to Sega and the Sonic Team.**

**And here's chapter 8 comin at cha...)**

**Return To Mobius...**

**Not so pretty…**

**(Iris's POV)**

"Shadow, where are we going?" Iris asked for the tenth time. _Why won't he just answer me? What is his problem with answering questions? _Iris thought as she trudged behind the stubborn ebony and crimson hedgehog.

Of course, Shadow didn't answer. He just grunted in annoyance and kept walking.

It was nighttime. Iris, Shadow, and Omega were sneaking their way through town. Though the female echidna was annoyed at Shadow, she couldn't help but marvel at the large buildings.

She had never seen a place like this before. It was so... huge! It was much more beautiful then the place she had left behind. The world she had grown up on was dusty and plain. But this place was filled with trees and grass and giant buildings that weren't run down and ugly. Sure some of them were damaged from Eggman's raid, but it was still much better then her world was.

She stopped paying attention for a minute. Iris walked out into the middle of the street staring up at the constructs towering above her. She was so fascinated that she didn't notice the Egg-bots coming down the street toward her.

It was only when the bots started firing that she noticed them.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Shadow's ears perked up at the sound of approaching egg-bots. He backed up into the ally he was standing near. He would have just fought them off, but he didn't want Eggman knowing their position.

"Iris, Omega, stay in the shadows and don't make a peep."

"Yes Shadow." Omega responded.

Shadow heard no response from the echidna. He looked back and didn't see her.

"Iris?" He started looking around until he spotted her. She was standing in the middle of the road!

_I should have seen this coming. _Shadow thought.

"Let's go Omega." Shadow ordered as he jumped out of his hiding place.

Just as a shot was about to collide with Iris, Shadow rammed into her, Pushing her out of the way. They both landed on the ground, but Shadow quickly got up.

"What were you thinking!?" Shadow yelled. Iris didn't have time to answer because more bots were coming.

Shadow grabbed the crimson echidna by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Omega!" Shadow called.

The large robot shot a missile at an egg-bot, blowing it up. E-123 Omega turned his glowing optics toward Shadow.

"Let's get out of here. More are coming." Shadow called.

"Affirmative." Omega responded.

Shadow dragged Iris along with him as Omega followed behind. Egg-bots chased after the three as they ran through the back roads and alleys of Station Square.

"We were supposed to keep a low profile." Shadow growled to Iris.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow. I don't know what came over me." She apologized. 

"I'm usually more alert and aware of my surround-AHHHH" He heard Iris scream as they were suddenly pulled to the side through a door.

A hand was slapped over the black hedgehog's and red echidna's mouths, but neither of them struggled. They watched as the horde of Egg-bots ran past them. It was almost comical. Well, if it was a cartoon they were watching it would be comical. But for them, not so much.

Once the Egg-bots were gone, Shadow pulled himself out of the iron grip and turned on his captors with a hard glare. He would have been pointing his rifle if it hadn't been somehow lost.

"Who are you?" He growled at them. The green coyote that was holding Iris quickly let go of her. Him and his friend, a blue pig, held up their hands.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you." The coyote assured.

"You still haven't told me who you are." Shadow snapped. The pig cleared his throat and answered.

"We are part of a gathering party, sent here by Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, to collect food and other needed supplies for our group of refugees camped outside of Station Square." The azure swine explained.

_So Silver and Blaze were able to rescue some people. At least some people were able to make it out._

"Maybe you could help us." The coyote suggested.

"And why should we do that?" Shadow asked.

"Well we did just help you and your girlfriend here get those Egg-bots off your tails."

Shadow grabbed the coyote by the collar and got right in his face.

"She is not my girlfriend." Shadow said. The coyote just looked at him in total fear.

"Shadow." Iris spoke up. Shadow turned his head toward her.

"He is right you know. They did help us, so maybe we should help them." She said.

Shadow thought about this. _It would only be right. We kinda owe them. I hate owing people. _

"Fine." Shadow said, putting the coyote down.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Follow us." The coyote said. Shadow and Iris followed behind as the two strangers led them further into the building they were in. They went down a hall, turned left, then entered a room.

Inside were more people, humans and mobians alike. They seemed to be gathered around something. Or maybe someone.

As they got closer the group spread out, revealing who it was in the middle.

"He's the leader of our gathering party. He was shot a few times protecting all of us as we escaped from some bots." The pig explained.

The large panda bear nodded his head painfully to Shadow.

"The name is Noah Raymond Thompson. Just call me Noah." He said with an Irish accent.

**(Iris's POV)**

She looked at the panda with sympathy and worry. She walked up to him.

"How long have you been like this?" She asked. She looked down at his loosely wrapped chest. His wounds weren't adequately taken care of.

"About a day." He said. She turned to the human woman beside Noah.

"Has he shown any signs of sickness?" Iris asked.

"Well, he has been a bit sick looking. I didn't really think much of it." The woman said. Iris's eyes widened.

"Have you checked the wounds recently?" Iris asked, now starting to feel a bit panicky.

"No. I didn't think I should take off the wrapping." The woman responded.

Iris quickly got down on one knee beside Noah and started unwrapping his bandages.

"What are you doing?" The coyote asked. Iris didn't respond. She just kept unwrapping until it was off, reveling just what she was afraid she would see.

"He's infected." She declared. Looking at his wounds, it wasn't hard to see. His wounds were red and swelled up. One of the wounds was a bit crusted. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

"We have to get him help before this gets much worse." Iris said.

Then she noticed something.

"Shadow, where is Omega?" She asked.

**(Tails' POV)**

They had just made it to the city. Tails looked around at the destruction with wide eyes.

"This was where they came in at. It took the most damage." Blaze said.

"Sonic, tails, can you scout out the area?" Silver asked.

"Sure thing." Sonic said. He sped off, leaving a blue trail behind him.

"OK." tail's said as he twirled his namesakes and took to the skies.

He got up high and looked out over the city. He could see a blue streak he identified as Sonic zipping around. He saw different smoke pillars billowing up into the sky. He saw Egg-bots shooting at someone. _Wait a minute..._

He went back to the ground.

"Guys! I saw something! Follow me!" Tails said hurriedly. He flew off in the direction of the Egg-bots before anyone could respond. He started to hear the sounds of gunfire. The young fox suddenly stopped and looked on at the scene in front of him.

Omega was shooting at bots and dodging shots. Silver, Blaze, and Amy ran up beside Tails.

Amy summoned her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Let's smash some bots." She said.

**(Amy's POV)**

The rose colored hedgehog ran into the heat of the battle and swung her hammer like there was no tomorrow, smashing bots left and right. She did a battle cry as she ran. The others just shrugged their shoulders and ran in after her, following her example.

One thing Amy had learned about smashing robots with a hammer is that you don't really have to think very much. Just swing and dodge. That's exactly what she was doing. Egg-bots were falling to the ground all around her as she left a path of destruction.

The one problem with her fighting philosophy is that it didn't cover keeping an eye out for fallen debris. Her foot got caught on a stray robot part and she fell to the ground, her hammer falling from her hand and disappearing.

"Ouch." She grumbled, rubbing her chin that she hit on the ground. _Gotta work on being more alert. _

She suddenly heard the whirring of a robot. Amy looked up just to find a gun in her face, ready to blast it to pieces. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground at an alarming speed. Her feet touched the ground and she opened her eyes. There, standing beside her, was her blue hero.

"Thanks Sonic. I thought I was a goner." Amy said gratefully. Sonic gave her his trademark thumbs up.

"No prob Ames." He said. _I just love it when he calls me that. _She thought dreamily.

The Egg-bots were soon cleared out and the six of them all gathered together behind a toppled over bus.

"So how did you get here Omega?" Silver asked the large robot. Omega explained how he had been sent to find Shadow. He said how he found Shadow and Iris and then how they had disappeared while fleeing Egg-bots.

"So Shadow and Iris are somewhere in Station Square?" Tails asked.

"I believe so." Omega responded.

"Wait a second. Who is this Iris person you keep mentioning?" Blaze asked.

"We don't have time to explain. We gotta find them and that gathering party." Sonic said.

"Well let's go then. We're wasting time." Amy chimed in.

The group all got up.

"I will activate my heat sensors and find the people we seek." Omega said. Amy heard a beeping noise come from the robot and then his eyes glowed brighter. He moved his glowing optics all around until a large amount of beeps came from him.

"My heat sensors have picked up a sizable amount of life forms nearby." Omega reported.

"That's probably the gathering party." Blaze guessed.

"Well let's go." Tails said. With that the group of six set off.

**(OK I have now FINALLY updated this story! :D. Again I'm sorry! **

**Iris the echidna belongs to me.**

**Noah Raymond Thompson belongs to Werewolf lover/Bearvalley3365/Beary. **

**OK till next time...)**


	9. So close!

**(Hello again! Welcome to the next chapter of Seeing Double! No wait, that's not it. This is the next chapter of Hunted! No... that's not it either. Oh yeah! Now I know what it is! Ladies and gentlehogs! Welcome to the next chapter of Return to Mobius! Yeah that's it.**

**Werewolf lover99/Beary: You're welcome :). And now I know you are a werewolf lover since you referred to my story as 'howling awesome' XD.**

**Cartoonlover689: No it wasn't writers block. That would be a heck of a lot of writers block. And I'm not gonna make any spoilers, so you'll just have to read.**

**Crazyshine: Wow. I'm surprised I didn't know that myself if it's a Spongbob reference. I've watched so much Spongebob in my life that it isn't funny. OK maybe a little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any characters related to him. They belong to Sega and the Sonic team.**

**Here's chapter 9 comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius...**

**So close!…**

**(Shadow's POV)**

Shadow looked around in the alley they had been plucked out of, but there was no sign of Omega anywhere. _He must have been chased further by the Egg-bots. _Shadow thought to himself.

The ebony hedgehog turned around and walked back into the building. He made his way back to the room everyone was staying in. It was kind of crowded, but Shadow was able to find a corner to sit down in where he could be by himself.

Of course, that didn't last very long. It wasn't even five minutes before a familiar echidna sat down beside him.

"So, did you see any signs of Omega?" Iris asked.

"No." Shadow answered.

"Oh." Iris said. There was an awkward silence between them. Shadow wasn't sure why this girl had even walked over here. Why was she sitting beside him? He wasn't going to ask, but he still wondered why.

"So... what are we gonna do next?" Iris asked, breaking the silence.

Shadow wasn't even sure of that. He didn't like just sitting around doing nothing, but what if Omega came back looking for them? What if he isn't looking at all? What if they should be looking for him? And what about these people? Noah needed immediate medical attention. They shouldn't just abandon them, right?

"Shadow?" Iris asked. Shadow looked at her.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"Well then let me say what I think we should do." She said. Shadow nodded, allowing her to go on.

"We should help these people get back to their camp." She said.

"I figured you'd say that." He remarked. Iris got up and walked over to Noah, with Shadow trailing behind her.

She looked to the green coyote, who's name was Brent, and the blue pig, who's name was Aaron.

"Are there any doctors at this, refugee camp?" She asked.

"Yes." Brent answered.

"Then we need to get Noah there as fast as we can." Iris said.

**(Blaze's POV)**

They all followed Omega, making sure to keep watch for any danger. Omega turned into an alley and, after about half way through, he stopped at a door.

"They are nearby." Omega reported. He opened the door and we all stepped in and walked single file down a hallway. Blaze was in the back.

Just as Blaze was walking through a doorway, she suddenly found herself being held by the collar of her shirt and pushed up against the wall of the hallway.

"Who are you?" Her captor demanded.

Blaze looked at the girl, still a bit shocked at what just happened. She appeared to be an echidna.

The echidna girl suddenly started to glow cyan as she was lifted into the air pretty close to the ceiling.

"What the! Put me down!" She yelled.

"OK." Silver said. The girl stopped glowing and instead started falling.

She was caught by a familiar black and red hedgehog.

"What are you trying to to do Silver? Kill her?" Shadow asked as he set the girl down on her feet. The echidna shot Silver a dirty look.

"She had Blaze by her neck! What was I supposed to do?" Silver explained.

"I did not have her by the neck! I had her by the collar!" The girl shouted.

"You were still holding her against the wall in a pretty threatening way." Silver accused.

"Enough!" Blaze yelled.

Both the arguing Mobians stopped what they were doing and looked at the violet cat.

"Blaze? Silver?" Someone said from the doorway. Blaze looked in the direction she heard the voice come from. Because it was dark, she couldn't quite see who it was. She did have an idea though.

"Brent?" She asked.

He walked out into the hallway.

"Bingo." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

A grave look came to Brent's face.

"Follow me." He said.

They followed Brent into the room and Blaze was shocked at what she saw.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Noah was shot a few times by Egg-bots. His wounds are infected." Brent explained.

Silver lifted him with his telekinesis.

"Let's get him to the camp then." The silver hedgehog said.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

He could hear the cheers. The clapping. He could almost feel the large amount of eyes boring into him, egging him on. Mostly he could feel that one pair of azure eyes that had total confidence in him winning. Why? Because this was right up his ally. He had already beaten quite a few other competitors

His hand was tightly locked with the hand of a ram. They were in the middle of an arm wrestle. Knuckles hadn't broken a sweat. Sure, this guy was pretty tough, but he was Knuckles the Echidna!

Knuckles would have won sooner, but he decided to give the guy a chance and go easy on him. But now he was getting sick of it.

Knuckles pushed with just a little more strength and the ram's hand went down in an instant. The crowd went wild with cheers as the other man rubbed his sore wrist.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Knuckles sat alone on the roof of the building. He had found a stair case leading there and decided it would be a great place to go to not only keep watch for Egg-bots, but also to be alone for a little while.

He had been there for an hour already.

"So this is were you went to hide." A familiar voice said. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"I wondered when you'd find me Batgirl." He said. She came over and sat down beside him.

"And why did you think I would be looking?" She asked.

"Well, was I wrong?" Knuckles inquired. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You looked like you had fun arm wrestling earlier." Rouge remarked.

"I kicked everybody's butts. Not much of a challenge." Knuckles said.

"I could tell." Rouge said back.

Knuckles looked up at the night sky. Neither bat nor echidna said anything. Neither of them could think of something to say.

They sat there, side by side in silence. The crimson guardian looked over at the diamond white bat beside him. She was staring off into the distance.

A cloud that was blocking the moon suddenly moved, bathing them in bright moonlight.

Suddenly, Knuckles was back in that wagon on Planet Duran. He was right back there, looking at Rouge as the moonlight caused her to glow, making her look like an angel. Only this time, they weren't in a wagon going down a bumpy road. They weren't on some unfamiliar planet, searching for their friends. They were on Mobius, on top of a building, alone.

Rouge moved her head toward him. Normally he would have blushed and looked away, but this time, he didn't. He wasn't sure what was going on, or why he was acting like this. Well, maybe he did have an idea of why. He didn't care. He just stared at her, and she stared back.

Knuckles suddenly found himself drawn to her. They were both getting ever closer. He closed his eyes. It was when they were so close he could feel her breath on his lips that he heard the sound of a door opening.

Knuckles and Rouge separated quickly, both blushing a deep red.

Vector Ran up to them.

"Hey guys! Their back! And they found Shadow, Iris, and the gathering party! Isn't that great?" Vector announced loudly.

"Yeah. That's great Vector." Knuckles said without much enthusiasm.

"Oh and, what have you guys been doing up here anyway?" Vector asked.

Knuckles' blush only became a deeper red.

"Nothing." Rouge said a little too quickly. She got up and ran back down the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Vector asked. Knuckles did a face palm.

**(Rouge's POV)**

As she ran down the stairs, her mind was screaming at her.

_WAS I REALLY ABOUT TO KISS KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!?_

She looked back at that scene in her mind. There was no denying it. She was really about to do it. She would have if Vector hadn't interrupted.

_Have I really fallen for that Knucklehead? _

**(Hope you liked that chapter!**

**Iris, Brent, and Aaron belong to me.**

**Noah Raymond Thompson belongs to werewolf lover99/Bearvalley3365/Beary.**

**Till next time...) **


	10. The new lead

**(Hello again everybody! It's me, Musicalocelot. But of course you know that. I already said in the last chapter of my other book, Hunted, that I'm gonna start saying random stuff in my author's notes, so here it goes. **

**I love BACON! Do you love BACON! Coz I do!**

**OK now on to the reviews!**

**Werewolf lover99: What are you a werewolf or something? XD It would be kind of kewl if I had a real life werewolf reading my stories XD.**

**Crazyshine: XD Vector better be scared now haha. **

**Cartoonlover689: Aww thank you :). And yeah I was thinking of just having some random person come in to ruin the moment coz I thought it was too soon for them to actually kiss, but then I thought, Hey! Why not have Vector do it? Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. (duh) so don't think that I do. They belong to Sega and the Sonic Team. **

**So here's chapter 10 comin at cha...)  
**

**Return to Mobius...**

**A new lead…**

**(Spencer's POV)**

He was standing outside of the room, waiting for news. This hallway had been called the med hall, since all the rooms in this hallway were being used for just that purpose.

Once they had returned to base, they had rushed Noah straight to the med hall. He was pacing the floor. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was afraid for his brother.

Just then, the doctor came out. The yellow duck shut the door behind him.

"How is he Dr. Quack?" Spencer asked.

"Well sonny, I'm sorry to say he isn't in the best of shapes. I don't have much to work with, but I'm doing my best, I assure you." The doctor said.

"Well, can I see him?" Spencer asked. The duck nodded his head and opened the door. Spencer walked in and Doctor quack shut the door behind him, giving him some privacy.

Noah was laying on a bed at the far wall. Spencer walked over to him and stopped at his side.

"Hey there Flame Bear." Spencer greeted.

"What's up Big Bubba?" Noah greeted back.

"You are always getting yourself into trouble. But of course you get a lot of attention because of it. Haven't you gotten enough of the spotlight yet?" Spencer joked.

Noah cracked a pained smile and chuckled a bit.

"You want the spotlight? I'd be happy to trade." Noah said.

"Nah. You can keep it." Spencer declined.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

Blaze had called a small meeting in the gym/sleeping room. Present were Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Iris, Brent and Vector.

Knuckles was sitting beside Rouge, trying to avoid eye contact. He wasn't sure what to do after that almost-kiss on the roof just a half hour ago. Rouge looked to be in the same predicament, for she was also avoiding looking at him. He was almost sure she had a faint blush to her cheeks. He was also pretty sure that he did too.

His thoughts were interrupted by Blaze clearing her throat to speak.

"The reason I called this meeting was so that we could all trade information. I want to know what exactly is going on and what we might be able to do to stop Eggman. First off, I want to know what actually happened to you guys." Blaze said. She was looking directly at the Knuckles and the rest of the six whop had vanished just days ago.

It was Tails who stood up to answer. He told her and the others present how they had been fighting Eggman when he had fired that strange weapon. He told them how they had been sent to Planet Duran and how they had fought the Enforcers and Lord Duran. He told them about the battle arena and how they had met Iris. He finished with the big battle and how they were sent back to Mobius.

"Can I ask you something?" Silver asked, looking at Iris. _He's gonna ask her _that _isn't he... _

**(Iris's POV)**

"If that blast only sent those from Mobius back, then why are you here?" The white hedgehog asked.

Everyone looked over at Iris, waiting for her answer. She looked over at Knuckles. Her eyes asked him permission to speak. He nodded. She stood up.

"Well, I guess I should probably just tell you." She said. She put her arms behind her back in a nervous gesture.

"You see, I'm not from Planet Duran. I'm from Mobius." She started.

"How?" Blaze asked.

"I was sent to Planet Duran when I was only a baby. Commander Ollie was walking outside of the city when I, well, fell right into her arms. She wasn't able to find my parents, so she raised me. I always had wondered where I had come from. The only thing I knew was that I fell from the sky." She stopped for a moment.

"Go on." Knuckles said. She looked up at him, then nodded and kept going.

"When I saw Shadow fall from the sky, I thought that, maybe he could help me find out where I came from, since it seemed that he might have come from the same place." She said, looking at Shadow the whole time she said that last sentence.

"It was when Duran had me and Knuckles tied up in his chambers that I found out the truth." She paused again. This was it. The one part of her story she was the most nervous about sharing. _What do I have to be nervous about? Just tell them Iris. Just tell them._

"I am Knuckles' long lost twin sister." She said quickly. Looking around, she saw quite a few shocked faces.

"I just knew that it wasn't a coincidence you two looked alike!" Vector exclaimed.

"I just knew it wasn't a coincidence that Knuckles looked like a girl!" Sonic joked. After a short silence, Knuckles popped.

"You are gonna die for that hedgehog!" The angry echidna proclaimed. The whole group just busted out laughing as Knuckles tried, and failed, to catch Sonic as he ran around the gym.

They were about to resume the meeting when...

"Blaze! Blaze!" Aaron yelled as he ran into the gym. He stopped by the bleachers, huffing and puffing from his run.

"What is it Aaron?" Blaze asked.

"We might have found out where Eggman's prisoners and the Chaos Emeralds are all being kept!"

**(And there is chapter 10! No I did not pull Doctor Quack out of my butt. He is an actual character from the comics. Look it up if you don't believe me. Hope you liked this chapter :). Till next time...)**


	11. Air fortress

**(Hi guys! I have something to say this time. Or more like something to ask. I had first off intended to put in Shadow X Iris, but I am having second thoughts. I just don't know if it would work or if I could do it without it being totally cheesy. Do you guys want me to go for it, make them eventually have a strong friendship with no romance, or just have them not like each other at all? If you have some other kind of idea, even as crazy as one of them dieing and the other being heartbroken or something dramatic like that, I'm open for suggestions. Please tell me in your reviews! **

**Werewolf lover99: Thanks and he he them childhood dreams :).**

**Cartoonlover689: I hope you get better soon. And thanks! I didn't want to make up another random character for a doctor so he was perfect :).**

**Crazyshine: XD yeah they look real nice ha ha. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs. Sega and the Sonic team owns everything else.**

**So here's chapter 11 comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius...**

**Air fortress…**

**(Previously) **

"Blaze, Blaze!" Aaron yelled as he ran into the gym. He stopped by the bleachers, huffing and puffing.

"What is it Aaron?" Blaze asked.

"We might have found out where Eggman's prisoners and the Chaos Emeralds are all being kept!"

**(Blaze's POV)**

Blaze listened with interest as Aaron explained what he had just said.

"We have been trying to hack into Eggman's communication systems for the last few days, just like you ordered Blaze. Just ten minutes ago, we were able to pick up a transmission." the pig explained.

"It was Eggman himself ordering his egg-bots to move his 'prisoners and special cargo' to his air fortress. We believe that this 'special cargo' is the Chaos Emeralds." Aaron reported.

"It makes sense. He must have gotten worried when he got word of the six he thought he'd killed being alive." Silver guessed.

"One question." Vector said.

"What is that?" Blaze asked.

"How are we supposed to get onto the air fortress?" The crocodile asked.

Blaze thought about this for a moment, then she spoke.

"Rouge, Tails, Omega, and Silver can all fly. Each of them can carry somebody. Shadow can use chaos control. He can also take someone. I think we can manage." Blaze said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Rouge, take Knuckles. Tails, take Sonic. Omega, take Vector. Silver, take me and Amy. Shadow, take Iris." Blaze ordered. Everyone nodded and began to prepare themselves. Then Brent walked up to Blaze.

"What about me?" Asked the green coyote. Blaze looked at him unsure. He didn't really have any special abilities like the others. Sure he was smart and resourceful, but him going to Eggman's air fortress would be a suicide mission.

"You stay here and guard the camp." Blaze said. Brent looked disappointingly to the floor.

"Oh. Alright. Good luck then." He said and then walked away. Blaze felt bad, but consoled herself by knowing he would have only gotten hurt and that she was just protecting him.

"You coming Blaze?" Silver called from across the gym.

"Coming!" Blaze called.

After they were given the coordinates to Eggman's air fortress, they all set off.

**(Espio's POV) **

The fuchsia chameleon leaned his back against the wall of the cell he was sharing with Charmy. Speaking of the young bee, he had gotten worse. _If he doesn't get medical attention soon, he might... _Espio shook the thought out of his head. _I shouldn't think things like that. He will live. We all will. _

He looked to the cell to his right. The two rabbits and chao that occupied it were sleeping. So was Charmy. There wasn't really much else to do, besides think and worry. That's what Espio was doing. He was trying not to worry, but seeing Charmy in the predicament he was in made that hard to.

Espio pulled his legs into the lotus position, closed his eyes, and focused, trying to ease his troubled mind. He was interrupted by a coughing fit from Charmy. He opened an eye and found that Charmy was waking up.

The young, once energetic bee opened his eyes.

"Ohhh." He groaned as he tried to get up.

Espio gently pushed him back down.

"Stay laying down Charmy. You need to rest." He said.

"W-where are we?" the younger one asked. _Should I tell him? He probably doesn't need the stress... no. I shouldn't sugar-coat it. He will find out anyway. _

"We have been taken captive by Eggman. Right now we are in his air fortress." Espio answered.

"Where's Vector?" Charmy asked.

"He wasn't captured. He's with Sonic and the others that Eggman actually didn't kill." Espio said.

There was a rustling sound from the cell beside them.

"Charmy?" Cream's soft, worried voice called.

"You guys got captured too huh?" Charmy said.

"Yes. We did." Vanilla, who had just woken up when Cream did, answered.

"How are you feeling?" Cream asked.

"Chao chao!" Cheese piped in.

"Like a snail that got hit with a spit wad and then smacked with a tootsie pop." Charmy said. Cream looked at him, confused.

"He means he doesn't feel well. At all." Espio explained.

"Oh." Cream said.

"Is he gonna b-" Cream was cut off by a sudden explosion that caused the whole fortress to shake.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone, except for Espio, screamed.

The shaking stopped. There were other sounds of explosions and gunfire.

"What is that?" Cream asked.

"Chao chao, chao chao chao!" Cheese said in a frightened voice. Cream hugged him close to herin an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm not sure." Espio said.

**(Amy's POV)**

"Vector, Amy, Tails!" Blaze called.

The three ran up to Blaze, avoiding laser fire as they did. They had found Eggman's fortress and boarded. Of course, Eggman didn't exactly open the door for them. Shadow was able to make a door for them using a Chaos Spear.

"You three, go look for the prisoners." Blaze said.

"Who will look for the Chaos Emeralds?" Tail's asked.

"I will." Shadow stated.

"So will I." Iris said.

With this worked out, Amy, Vector, and Tails ran off to search for the prisoners.

They ran through the halls of the air fortress. Amy could hear the sound of robots up ahead.

The three stopped to face what was coming. The new threat appeared at the end of the hall. Yes, they were robots, yes there were a lot of them, and yes they were definitely made by Eggman, but they were not the Egg-bots that the three were used to.

All of these robots looked like Egg-bots, but were much larger and more heavily armed. They had the normal laser guns and missile launchers, but had more of them and were also equipped with another weapon that Amy couldn't identify. They had very long, sharp claws.

A speaker turned on and a well known and hated voice spoke.

"Ho ho ho! Welcome to my humble abode! Say hello to the welcome wagon. Oh and make sure to hold still so that my Egg-bot V.2.0s can exterminate you without much hassle." Eggman said.

Amy summoned her hammer.

"I'll hold em off guys. You go find Cream and the others." Amy said. With that, the rose colored hedgehog ran at the Egg-bot V.2.0s and the battle began.

**(Vector's POV)**

Vector and Tails looked at each other. With a shrug of his shoulders, Vector ran off in search of his friends. Tails followed behind him. Vector was a little worried about Amy, but figured she could handle herself.

The two Mobians kept running down the halls. They soon came to an elevator and stopped.

"Let's take the elevator." Vector said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Tails said.

"Why not?" Vector asked.

"Eggman controls the elevators. If we went in there, he could easily trap us." Tails pointed out.

"Oh, right. I knew that. I was just kidding." Vector said. He felt a little embarrassed now. _Why didn't I think of that? _He mentally asked himself.

"Hey look. There's stairs over there." Tails said, pointing a bit down the hall.

"Well let's go then." Vector said. He picked Tails up, holding him like a football, and ran through the door and down the stairs, making Tails quite uncomfortable in the process.

Once they got to the next floor down, Vector put the two tailed fox down.

"I could have ran down the stairs myself. Without you carrying me." Tails said.

"Stop wasting time talking and let's go!" Vector said, brushing off Tails comment. If this were TV show, Tails would be sweat dropping.

He ran down the corridor with Tails not far behind. He eventually found a cell block.

"You think they're in there?" Vector asked.

"Well let's take a look." Tails said.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"So where do you think the Havoc Emeralds are?" Iris asked.

"Chaos Emeralds." Shadow corrected.

"Whatever. Now answer the question." Iris said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Eggman probably has them in the engine room. At least some of them. How do you think he's powering this giant vessel?" Shadow pointed out.

"I still don't understand how this thing is even in the air and not crashing to the ground. It's so huge!" Iris exclaimed. Shadow clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Are you _trying_ to alert every egg-bot in the fortress?" Shadow growled. Iris pried his hand from her mouth.

"Well sorrrrrry." She said, crossing her arms.

"Let's just go get those emeralds." Shadow said.

**(OK, chapter 11 complete! Oh and I went back to the third chapter of Seeing Double and changed the scene where Shadow meets Iris. I just didn't like how it was written before. You can go back and read it if you want.**

**And another thing, I am gonna post a Sonamy one-shot! Check it out if you want to :).**

**OK I'm done with my announcements. Till next time...) **


	12. Baseball

**(Annnndddddddd I'm back! How's life smacking ya? Is it treating you well, or pushing you down one? Anywho, onto the reviews!**

**Crazyshine: **I like your suggestion. It is a pretty good idea :). And if Vector's hide isn't enough to make boots your size, then you must have really big feet! I only wear size 6 to 7!

**werewolf lover99:** Thanks!

**Cartoonlover689: **Then Shadris it will be! (Shadris is my name for ShadowXIris. Like it? Or do you have a better name? XD.)

**In my last chapter of Hunted, I started having random characters do my disclaimer for me. I think I will do the same with this story as well. Let's see who will do the disclaimer today! - pulls name out of hat – And the character is... Cheese! - Cheese appears -**

**Cheese: Chao? **

**Me: Hello Cheese! You are doing today's disclaimer! **

**Cheese: Chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao.**

**Me: What?**

**Cheese: Chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao!**

**Me: Um... run that by me again...**

**Cheese: Chao chao chao... - stops, looks at me annoyed, then flies away. - **

**Well, I think he must have done the disclaimer, so lets just get on with the story! Here's chapter 12 comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius...**

**Baseball... **

**(Brent's POV)**

He looked out over the forest. The sun was setting. He was sitting up on the roof.

It had not been long since Blaze and the others had gone after Eggman. Brent was feeling kinda useless and rejected at the moment. He knew why Blaze had told him to stay. Because he would have probably just gotten himself killed.

He heard someone sit themselves down beside him. He didn't look over. He knew who it was.

"I don't feel like talking right now Aaron." Brent said to the new arrival.

"I know." Aaron said back. It didn't take long before Brent started talking anyway.

"Why couldn't she have just let me go with them?" Brent asked.

"Brent-" Aaron was cut off by Brent.

"I know why she didn't let me go, but I don't know _why._" He added.

"That doesn't make any sense." Aaron pointed out. Brent looked over to his long time friend.

"Why did you want to go so bad?" Aaron asked.

"Because I wanted to help. I wanted to save those captives. I wanted to help get the emeralds. I wanted to-"

"Impress Blaze." Aaron said, interrupting the coyote. Brent blushed.

"Why would you think that?" He asked. Aaron just smirked. He knew Brent well enough to see right through him, and the green coyote knew that. Brent hung his head in defeat.

"Yeah, you caught me. I have a thing for her." Brent confessed.

"You do know you don't stand a chance, right?" Aaron asked.

"Of course I know that." Brent confirmed.

"Good."

Brent looked over at Aaron. _I hate it when he does that. _He thought. That's when Brent heard something. He looked back over the forest. At first, he saw nothing. Then he caught movement below the trees.

"Aaron, what is that down there in the forest?" Brent asked. The pig looked into the trees.

"I don't see any... wait a minute."

Brent saw more movement, this time getting a better look. He had no time to react before the camp was under attack.

**(Vector's POV)**

He and Tails ran down the hall of the cell block, looking into all the cells. None of them had anyone in them. They were just empty. _Miss Vanilla, Espio, Cream, and Charmy can't be Eggman's only prisoners. Where could they all be? _

"Vector?" He heard someone call. First, he though it might have been Tails, but then he realized something. Tails doesn't have such a deep voice.

He looked down the hall to see a very familiar purple chameleon.

"Espio!" Vector shouted, running up to his cell. His heart dropped when he looked inside.

Laying there on the floor, wounded and sick looking, was his little buddy, Charmy. Tails hurried over and began to fiddle with the lock, getting it open. Vector rushed in and kneeled beside Charmy.

The bee looked up at him.

"Am I hallucinating?" Charmy asked. Vector smirked.

"Nope. I'm really here." Vector said.

"Well that really made my day." Charmy said before passing out. Vector picked him up and walked out of the cell. Tails had already set Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla free. For a moment, Vector caught Vanilla's gaze as she looked at him with sympathy.

"We had better get going." Tails said. Everyone else, except Charmy of course, nodded in agreement and they quickly made their way down the hall. 

**(Rouge's POV)**

Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Blaze, and Silver were in the hanger, fighting off a large amount of Egg-bots. So much was happening at the same time.

Rouge had no time to think as she switched from one bot to another, attacking in every which way. There were just so many and they were everywhere. _How the heck is Eggman making so many freaking robots!? _She thought.

"Hey Rouge!" She heard someone call. Looking behind her, she saw Knuckles holding a bot above his head.

"Catch!" He said as he threw the bot toward her. Smirking, she jumped up into the air and did a screw kick, tunneling right through the bot. When she landed, another bot came toward her.

"Hey Knuckie!" She shouted getting his attention.

"Your turn!" She sang out as she kicked the robot toward Knuckles, who punched a hole through the bots face.

Eventually, the two found themselves back to back, fighting off bots together.

"I gotta hand it to him, Eggman can sure build these things fast." Knuckles commented.

"There is no way he could have so many of these robots. And at the rate we're destroying them, how can he still have so many more?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know." Knuckles said. Rouge didn't really expect him to know. She didn't know herself. But what she did know, was that every time she destroyed an Egg-bot, another three came to replace it.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic did a spin dash straight through three Egg-bots, causing them all to explode. He smirked at his handy work.

"These guys are too easy." Sonic said.

"Sonic!" He heard a familiar voice call. He turned his head to see Tails. He was accompanied by Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Charmy, Espio, And Vector. Sonic noticed that someone from his group was missing.

"Sonic, we found them. We're gonna take them back to base camp right away. Charmy needs medical attention and fast." Tails explained.

"OK. But where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"On our way to the cell block, we got stopped by these big bots. Amy stayed behind to fight them so we could keep going." Vector explained. Before anything more could be said, Sonic sped away to search for Amy.

**(Amy's POV)**

"**DESTORY HOT-HEADED PINK HEDGEHOG." **The large robot in front of her bellowed as it aimed it's gun at her. Before she could get her head blown off, she jumped out of the way.

"Hot-headed? We'll see who's hot-headed!" Amy shouted as she ran at the robot with her hammer poised to attack.

"NYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Amy cried as she sent her hammer down on the robot's head. There was a large amount of sparks from the robot as it's head was smashed into it's body. Amy smirked at her success in destroying the Egg-bot V.2.0.

Then the robot that she thought she had destroyed grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the waiting hands of another bot.

The robots large hands encircled the rose colored hedgehog and tightened. _It's trying to squeeze me to death! _Her mind screamed as she lost the ability to breath. The sharp fingers of the robot cut into her arms, causing her to bleed as it squeezed harder. Her vision was beginning to get blurry.

That's when she saw a streak of blue and she was suddenly released. She fell to the ground, taking in all the air she could get. _How many times am I gonna get nearly choked to death in the same week? _She thought to herself.

"Ames?" She heard a voice say. She lifted her head to find herself face to face with her blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Then she saw something behind him.

"Sonic. Behind you!" She rasped. Not wasting any time, Sonic grabbed Amy and moved out of the way. The very spot they had just been in exploded from the impact of a missile. There was now a gaping hole in the floor, leading to a lower level.

"That was close." Sonic said. He set Amy down.

"You OK?" The cobalt hedgehog asked her.

"I am now." She answered.

"**HALT HEDGEHOGS. STOP MOVING SO THAT WE CAN ERADICATE YOU."** One of the giant robots said, getting their attention.

"They're just as charming as their creator." Sonic said.

"Let's destroy them so that they'll stop talking." Amy suggested, summoning her hammer.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Sonic agreed.

A few more of the same robot arrived to back up the two already there. Now there were five of them.

Amy looked over at Sonic, who looked back at her with one of his trademark smirks. They both nodded and with that, ran toward to robots they were about to fight.

**(Shadow's POV) **

Shadow held out his Chaos Emerald as he walked down the corridors, searching for the others.

"Why are you holding the emerald out like that?" Iris asked him.

Shadow was going to shoot some rude answer like 'because I feel like it.' but decided not to since she really wouldn't know.

"Because Chaos Emerald attract each other. When I'm near another emerald, this one will glow." He answered. As if on cue, his emerald lit up. Iris' eyes widened.

"Whoa." She said. She thought it was amazing, but Shadow saw that something was off.

_If there are six other emeralds here, then shouldn't it be shining much brighter? _He mentally asked himself.

Seeing a door up ahead, Shadow ran up to it.

"Hey wait up!" Iris called.

It didn't take her long to get there. Shadow stepped in front of the door, expecting it to open. It didn't. He put his hand on the door. Nothing. There was no button by the door or even a door panel.

"The door is locked." Shadow said. Before he could do anything, Iris ran at the door and sent a hard punch. The door fell down a couple seconds later.

"What door?" Iris asked.

"I could have gotten that." Shadow pointed out calmly.

"You could have, but I got to it first." She replied, walking in. Shadow rolled his eyes. _That girl..._

**(Sonic's POV) **

"Hey Amy! Wanna play some baseball?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?" Amy asked, at first confused.

"Oh. You bet." Amy said, getting what he was saying.

Sonic smirked, then rolled up into a ball. He shot himself toward Amy, going pretty fast. Before he hit her though, she swung her hammer, sending him rocketing toward one of the Egg-bot V.2.0.s

Sonic blasted through the bot's arm, causing it to break off.

"Geez Amy. You definitely have a spot reserved for my team when the gang plays baseball." Sonic said.

"Yay!" Amy exclaimed, smiling wide.

Then a robot came running at her, it's mystery weapon charging up. Before Sonic could do anything to stop it, flames shot out of the bot's arm and straight at Amy!

"AMY!"

**(And there's chapter twelve! I was in an awkward position when I was typing this up and was too lazy to switch to a better position, so if there are any mistakes just blame it on my laziness! Don't forget to vote on my poll! Till next time...)**


	13. Fooled

**(What's up guys? How was your Saturday? Mine was fun. My parent's friends came over and brought their 6 kids for a karaoke party! I got to stay up late :D! XD enough of that. On to reviews...**

**werewolf lover99: **Aww you're so sweet :D. I actually am kinda lazy, but I'm trying to fix that.

**Cartoonlover689: **Thanks :). And I'm glad I could make you happy :D.

**crazyshine: **XDI know right? I think it's kinda funny when a bad guy say's something like that. XD BACON!

Now I have to tell you a story! Do you know the Disney game ToonTown online? Well anyway, on that game you can choose an animal you want to be and you can choose if it will be skinny or fat or short or tall, you get it. Well I once saw this fat pig, so I walked up to it and said, "Hello mister pig. Do you like bacon? I do!" Then everyone started chasing him yelling "Come back bacon!"

**Disclaimer time! Let's see who will do it today. Oh and BTW guys, if you want your name or the name of your OC in the hat for the disclaimer, then just either PM me or put it in a review if you're a guest. Now, onto the hat! (Yes, I really do have names in a hat! XD. And Beary, Noah and Spencer are already in there.) **

**-Reaches into hat and pulls out a paper– And the lucky character is... Rouge!**

**-Rouge pops up out of nowhere- **

**Rouge: What the... what just happened!? **

**Me: You have been chosen by the hat to do the disclaimer!**

**Rouge: A hat chose me...? -Raises an eyebrow- **

**Me: Yes! Isn't that great!?**

**Rouge: -Flies away- **

**Me: Hey! Come back here! You didn't do the disclaimer yet!**

**Oh well. I guess I'm doing it today. **

**I do not own the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega and the Sonic team. I also do not own Noah or Spencer, they belong to Beary. I do own Iris, Brent, and Aaron.**

**Now, here's Chapter 13 comin at cha...)**

**Return to Mobius...**

**Fooled…**

**(Sonic's POV) **

"AMY!" Sonic shouted as he watched the pink hedgehog disappear behind the flames.

"No." Sonic fell to his knees as the flames just kept coming. He was at a lose for words. _She's... no, she can't be... but she is... _

The fire ceased and Amy was nowhere in sight.

"Amy?" Sonic called out. Then he saw a shadow fall over him. Looking up, Sonic saw one of the Egg-bot's pointing it's fire-thrower at his head. Sonic closed his eyes and braced himself for a fiery death.

"Don't you dare hurt my Sonik-ku!" A voice cried. Sonic's eyes shot open just in time to see Amy slamming her hammer repeatedly against the bot. The bot fell to the ground. Before Sonic realized what he was doing, he had already got up, ran to Amy, and locked her in a tight hug.

"You're alive!" He shouted excitedly. Amy was very shocked by the sudden closeness, but hugged him back none the less.

"Well, I came pretty close." Amy replied.

"**PUNY HEDGEHOGS. YOUR CELEBRATION IS POINTLESS. YOU WILL SOON BE DEAD.****" **The monotone voice of an Egg-bot shouted.

"Oh can it you hunk of junk! Do you know how long I've waited for a moment like this!?" Amy shouted, breaking the hug and yelling at the robot in an irritated way.

"I am not gonna have my perfect moment with Sonic ruined by a walking toaster!" Amy yelled, lifting her mallet.

"You better be scared now." Sonic told the robot. Amy ran at the robots with a battle cry and Sonic soon joined her. The robots didn't last much longer before they were nothing but piles of scrap metal.

**(Shadow's POV) **

Shadow walked through the doorway and looked into the room. It was definitely the engine room. It didn't look like there were any Egg-bots around.

"Strange. You would think they would have better security around the Chaos Emeralds. Especially with intruders about."Shadow thought out loud.

"Maybe the Chaos Emeralds aren't down here." Iris suggested.

"No. They are down here. My emerald is still glowing." Shadow pointed out. Iris hummed and walked around, scanning the area for any signs of a Chaos Emerald.

Shadow walked further into the room. _Something just doesn't seem right. _

Then he saw it. There was a yellow glow coming from a small capsule on the other side of the room.

Shadow was there in a second, standing in front of the capsule. He reached out and opened it, taking out the yellow Chaos Emerald inside. Holding it in his hand, he inspected it. Something seemed off about this emerald.

"Oh, you found one." Iris said, coming up behind him. Shadow nodded. Iris was about to take a step closer when an alarm suddenly started blaring. The room was flooded with red lights as a very large amount of Egg-bots and larger bots that Shadow hadn't seen before ran into the room.

"I was wondering when that would happen." Shadow said.

**(Iris's POV)**

Iris and Shadow were soon surrounded by Egg-bots. Iris grabbed one Egg-bot and swung it around, hitting all the other bots around her as well. She then threw the robot into one of the larger ones. It turned its head toward her, only having gotten a few dents from the bot being thrown at it.

It ran at her and powered up one of it's guns. Iris could see fire building up inside it's gun. Then she got an idea. She ran at the Egg-bot and used both her hands to smash the opening of the gun. Unable to shoot or stop from firing, the bot's gun exploded, taking it's whole arm with it and sending Iris flying.

The echidna hit a wall and slid down. Groaning from the pain of the impact, she picked herself up off the floor. She looked on at the battle. All the bots were going after Shadow, not really paying attention to Iris. The two Chaos Emeralds were laying on the floor five feet away from her.

_He's gonna be overwhelmed. _Iris thought. She looked at the Emeralds. She remembered how Shadow could use the emeralds power somehow, though she wasn't quite sure how that worked. She walked over to the emeralds and picked them both up. _I have to help Shadow. _

Holding the powerful gems, she ran into the heat of the battle, punching bots out of her way as she ran toward the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Iris called. Shadow looked her way.

"Catch!" She shouted. Iris threw the yellow emerald Shadow's way. Shadow caught it.

"Stand back! Far back!" Shadow shouted. Iris looked at him.

"I can't just leave you to battle these robots alone!" Iris exclaimed.

"Just do it." Shadow replied.

"But-"

"Just trust me!" Shadow urged. Iris looked into his crimson eyes. He was very serious. _I better just do as he says. _She thought.

"OK." She said. She ran back to the wall she was just at.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted. Iris shielded her eyes as a bright red light came from Shadow. Her dreads moved all about thanks to the gust of wind that the blast had caused. When Iris looked up, all the robots were totally demolished. So was most of the room they were in. Iris walked over to Shadow.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Iris shouted, astonished.

"I guess that's why you wanted me to stand back." Iris said, now feeling a bit bad for giving him such a hard time.

Shadow didn't reply. He just looked down at the emerald in his hands. That's when the emerald turned to dust.

"Huh? Is it supposed to do that?" Iris asked.

"No. It was a fake." Shadow said.

Iris felt the vessel they were in suddenly jerk and turn to the side a bit. Iris nearly lost her footing.

"What's going on!" Iris shouted.

"The Air Fortress is going down. I just took out it's engines." Shadow explained.

"We need to find the others and get out of here." Shadow said. He grabbed Iris and said,

"Chaos Control."

**(Knuckles POV) **

Knuckles felt the floor below him shift. It felt like the vessel was descending. And he knew what it felt like for the ground below you to just start falling. It had happened to him enough times.

"We gotta get out of here!" Knuckles shouted.

"What about the others!" Rouge shouted back. That was when Sonic and Amy ran in.

"Did you guys feel that?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Rouge answered.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"This vessel is going down. We have to get out of here." Shadow said, suddenly appearing beside them with Iris. Silver, Omega, and Blaze ran up to them.

"Did you find the Chaos Emeralds Shadow?" Silver asked.

"I found one, but it was a fake. The other ones aren't here." Shadow explained.

_Something seems fishy. If the Chaos Emeralds aren't here, then what was the 'special cargo' Eggman wanted to be brought here? _Knuckles thought to himself. Knuckles reached into his dreads and pulled out the miniaturized M.E.

"You think that maybe he let us here that message? Maybe it was a trap so he could get the Master Emerald back." Knuckles suggested.

"Knuckles, why did you bring that here?" Rouge asked.

"Well I couldn't just leave it at the base." Knuckles said. That was when Knuckles heard footsteps coming toward them. He looked to the right and suddenly, his hand was shot. Knuckles cried out and the Master Emerald flew out of his grasp. He clutched his injured hand.

The M.E. Landed in the hands of the shooter, who was none other then Eggman himself.

"Too bad for you that you didn't see that until now." Eggman said with an evil grin. He pressed a button and a glass capsule came down around him.

"See you later rodents." Eggman called as his escape capsule left the Air Fortress.

"We have to leave now." Shadow said. He grabbed Iris by the arm.

"Chaos Control." He said.

Silver lifted blaze and Amy into the air and flew off. Sonic jumped onto Omega's shoulder and flew off as well.

Rouge walked up to Knuckles.

"Let's get out here." She said. She grabbed him around the waist and flew away.

Knuckles hand throbbed with pain. It was burnt and bleeding from the laser; the glove burned away.

_I will get Eggman for this. _Knuckles thought.

He looked down and watched as the fortress they were just in crash landed into a mountain and exploded.

**(And there is chapter 13! hope you guys enjoyed it :). **

**To those who have voted on my poll, thanks! **

**To those who haven't, IF YOU DON'T VOTE ON MY POLL YOU WILL BE VISITED BY OMOCHOU AND DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS BECAUSE IT ALL CAME OUT OF YOUR EARS! XD not really, but please vote on my poll! Till next time...)**


End file.
